


there she goes

by twrpjoys (phenex)



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Emotions, Fluff, Gen, Trans!Phobos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenex/pseuds/twrpjoys
Summary: Phobos has something to tell the band.





	there she goes

**Author's Note:**

> title is from red vox
> 
> my first twrp fic in a while! i hope my writing's improved since then

Phobos stared at the mirror.

The Lord’s hair was a mess. Long, tangled, reaching his- No, her- hips. Phobos winced at the mental slipup, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t stop herself from letting the wrong pronoun slip. But that didn’t matter. Not now, anyway. She had bigger things to worry about.

Taking a comb from beside the sink, she began to brush the knots out of her hair, flinching at the sharp snaps as the comb tore through. Months of worsening mental health and shoving her hair into her helmet had really taken a toll. 

She kept brushing for a while, her mind wandering off to her terrifying plan. She was going to come out to her friends. Her family. She didn’t know why she was panicking so badly, she knew they would all accept her. Sung would probably hug her and cry as he told her how perfect she is. Meouch would smile, act nonchalant but she knows he’d be incredibly proud deep down. And Havve? He probably wouldn’t care much. He’d maybe nod, say one word of acknowledgement before going back to whatever he’d been doing. 

Wow, Phobos really did know her friends well.

It took a while, but soon her golden hair was unmatted, flowing wavy and fluffy to her hips like an incredibly fuzzy cape. She’d always taken pride in her hair, how long she’d managed to grow it out for. She loved the way it framed her face, made it seem narrow and more feminine, at least for Earth standards.

Phobos laughed softly at that, barely above a wheeze. Right, Earth standards. Like anything about her fit any of that.

Ocean green skin, blank blue eyes, long, thick ears that waved in the wind. She was the hardest to cover up and blend in, and she loved it.

Then her eyes were drawn to her chin. She frowned, feeling it softly. Pale yellow fuzz was beginning to grow back in, and she cursed silently. Shaving was one of her least favorite things to do, so instead she opted for a medical mask. She always kept a pack around for when she got lazy about shaving, made excuses that she got sick a lot. Earth allergies, you know? Sung probably thought Phobos was allergic to Earth itself at the rate she got “sick”.

But today, no more excuses. She was doing this. Phobos braced herself on the kitchen sink, staring determinedly at herself in the mirror.

_You got this, baby._

 

\---

 

As she made the slow, fearful descent down the stairs, she couldn’t help but think of all the ways this could backfire. She didn’t know if she could convey all this through signing, and she knew she absolutely couldn’t handle talking. Vow of silence, and all that. Oh gods, she’d have to explain that the vow of silence was just a coverup to get rid of vocal dysphoria.

Signing is limited. Talking is completely out of the question. How the hell is she supposed to do this?

Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

She pulled it out with a shaky hand, looking to see who it was.

One message from Sung- No, two- Fuck, Sung texted a lot.

Four texts from Sung, all in rapid succession.

**Hey phobs!! Get down here it’s time for practice man!!!  
** **We brought donuts! and beer!**  
**< 0{D**  
**hahahaha it’s me!**

Although Sung calling her “man” stung, she couldn’t help but smile. What an idiot.

She was going to be fine.

 

\---

 

“Finally! Took ya long enough, bud.”

Meouch was the first to notice Phobos standing silently in the doorway, her hands clutching her phone nervously. She didn’t look up at him, instead tapping away at the screen.

Everyone’s phones buzzed as Phobos messaged the group chat.

**i have something to tell you**

Sung looked up at her, his head tilted, eye flickering curiously.

“What’s up, Phobs?” He asked, flashing a worried smile at his bandmate.

“Yeah, everythin’ alright? What’s wrong?” Meouch flicked the tip of his tail against his leg, a nervous tick Phobos had noticed years ago.

Havve stayed silent, watching Phobos intently. It only put her off a little bit.

Phobos took a deep breath and pulled down the mask before continuing.

**i’m  
** **uh**  
**fuck this is harder than i expected**  
**hh**  
**alright.**  
**i’m trans.**  
**i’m a girl.**  
**i’m sorry it took so long to tell you. i’ve been questioning it for so long, and i only felt completely comfortable with it a few months ago.**  
**i love all of you**

Phobos typed quickly, trying hard not to let her emotions escape as she wrote out messages in quick succession. Finally, she sent the last text, dread pooling in the pit of her stomach at the silence from her bandmates as they read.

Sung was the first to break the silence. A sniffle, which turned quickly into full out crying as he got up and ran over to hug Phobos.

Phobos laughed, hugging the shorter man back. Yeah, she knows her bandmates well.

“I love you, Phobos, you’re incredible- I’ll always be here for you, supporting you-” Sung managed to gasp out between sobs. “Anything you need, I’ll get it for you, I promise-”

Phobos grinned, rubbing his back as she looked up at Meouch.

Meouch grinned back, his tail swishing on the ground.

“Hey, I’m proud of you, Phobos. Glad you could trust us with this. We love you, bud.”

With that, Meouch leaned back, kicked his legs up and cracked open a beer.

Predictable.

Finally, she looked at Havve, who was still staring intently at her.

Phobos stared back.

They held their stares for a few moments, unbreaking, unmoving.

Until Havve nodded, his eyes dimming for a moment.

“OK.”

Phobos felt a tear roll down her cheek, down into Sung’s hair. She buried her face into the top of his head and laughed, overcome with so much emotion.

She really does have the best family in the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!  
> i've had this idea for a couple days now and i had to write something out quickly. it's just so sweet i love it  
> none of this was proofread so please let me know if there are any mistakes!! thank you!!!


End file.
